Not What It Seems
by acoleman3231
Summary: Josh needs to beat a deadline for work. He also needs a vacation. He takes up Topanga on the offer to use her vacation home in the Hamptons. He gets an unexpected surprise when she invites the beautiful blonde hair blue eye girl that got away for the same weekend. What happens when both Maya and Josh have to share the vacation home for the weekend?


I got a request from a Joshaya fan for a mature Joshaya story. This idea has danced in my head for a while but never had the time to get this done. I'm usually not good at one shots but I left it open just in case if I want to come back to this story and continue. I hope you enjoy.

 **Not What it Seems**

Josh opens the door to the vacation home in the Hamptons. It was quant and cozy just like Topanga described it. It was her grandparents vacation home and they left it to her in their will. He never knew his in laws had a place like this. It was magnificent.

He drops his bag in the living room, and continues to explore the home. He needed this break, the deadline for his next book was vastly approaching for the first chapters. His editor hit him up almost daily now trying to motivate him to get a move on it. He barely even has a paragraph written. This was the worst cause of writers block he has ever had.

Topanga suggested coming here, to help him clear his mind. She said she uses this place after breaks from big cases. He could see why; the house was huge and seemed to have all the modern-day appliances but still a lot of older and antique things inside of the house.

He walks through the kitchen and his hands through over the long kitchen island. He looks out the large glass windows and doors, out to the beach. Maybe he'd go there first. He heard a pair of flip flops approaching against the hard wood floors. He thought he was supposed to be alone here.

He turns around and his heartbeat quicken just seeing her. Damn she still had that effect on him. It had been almost three years since he's seen Maya Penelope Hart. Boy, had she grown up. That same mischievous smile hits her cherry stained lips though when she saw him. It made it hard to keep the smile coming from his face.

Her long blonde hair was flowing with loose curls today. She wore only a white bikini top and some short blue jean cut off shorts.

"I saw you looking." Maya said. Josh runs his hands through his head trying to process that she was even here right now. But was she just calling him out for checking her out. His cheeks become a rosy shade of red. Maya tilts her head to the windows now, "Come on, join me on the beach."

He feels even more embarrassed now he knows what she was talking about.

"Yeah in a minute. What are you doing here? I thought you were still at Berkley." Josh mumbled trying to process that she was even here. Berkley came a shock to everyone. Once Maya and Riley got to high school. Maya actually put more effort into school. Her grades sky rocketed. She taunted him in texts and snapchats or her and her school books with that same smile on her face that she was giving him now.

Everyone she sent would state nothing better to do on a Friday night then study since we are playing the long game. He would close his phone quickly every time. Otherwise he'd be knocking at her door and there would be no more long game.

She was too young, he couldn't cross the line.

Sometimes he thought if he had moved quicker or maybe crossed the line, Ryan would have never entered the picture. The surfer boy cruised into her life senior year. It sort of, reminded Josh of when the cowboy came into Riley's life.

He didn't speak up when Ryan started to pursue Maya. He didn't think it was serious, they were playing the long game after all. Then the texts or snapchats didn't come as frequently. She'd reply back, when he sent her something. The usual way she did flirty and emoji-con heavy. He never thought she would be that type, but she was.

When Josh showed up to Thanksgiving Dinner at Cory's and Topanga's that year he was seated in front of Ryan. Then he knew the surfer boy wasn't just a phase, and something more could be going on.

Then he was there for Christmas Dinner and he was kissing her under the mistletoe. A rage went through him that he didn't know he even possessed until then. It was too late she was really interested in him. He would never step in the way of that.

Ryan had spent the better part of the year convincing Maya about California, and how was great and they'd should go to school there. The best reason he gave her was since she wanted to pursue a degree in the arts she should go there. Didn't he know that New York was a city for the arts.

He thought all this time she'd come to NYU as an undergrad while he'd be in his senior year. That would be the time they'd talk and end this long game set up. That was his understanding of it. He was wrong.

She decided to take a chance and go to Berkley with Ryan. While Riles and all her other friends went to NYU. She would come home on every break and spend times with Riley, Lucas, Zay, Smackle and Farkle. Usually on those breaks Josh was back in Philly with his folks. The last Josh had heard she was still with "Ryan". What type of name is that anyway?

"Good to see you too Josh. What are you doing here?" She joked while walking towards him. Every step felt like his heart was literally banging against his ribcage begging to come out. He runs his hands through his hair and thinks of the words to clear up what he said. He didn't mean it that way. Maya laughs and continues what she is saying, "I'm transferring to NYU this fall for my final year." Maya said while leaning against the kitchen island now too. The island seemed incredibly big before now it seemed so small with them up against it now. "Ms. Matthews said I could use this place this weekend. I wanted to unwind before breaking the news to everyone."

Topanga told her she could use this place too. What was she up to?

"Better school choice." Josh said with a wink since he is alum.

"Very funny." Maya rolls her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking to write this weekend and work on my deadline."

"I can go to the beach alone then." Maya said while picking up her beach towel.

"Ryan isn't here to go with you." Josh offered.

Maya smiles since she knew he was fishing. Wondering what was going on with her and Ryan. She crosses her arms across her chest, "We decided to end this at the beginning of the year. That's part of the news I'm breaking. Now wedding bells for us as many were predicting." She said while throwing her hands up. Josh tells himself to keep the smile off his face try to look apologetic. He couldn't and wouldn't. He always knew he wasn't the one for her. "Had to find out the hard way though he wasn't the one. I found out for the last six months of our relationship. He was dating an underclass the same time he was dating me." Maya said while rolling her eyes.

"His loss, and a major fool, not to know what he had." Josh said.

Maya smiles at him, "Get your swim trunks on."

Josh goes back into the living room to grab his bag off the floor. He takes it upstairs. Topanga told him to take the room upstairs on the left to the stairwell. The room had an amazing view of the water. He pushes the door open and looks round to make sure Maya's things weren't in here. Since she obviously told them both they could stay here she might have said the same thing. He sees that he is in the clear, when he saw none of Maya's belongings were in the room.

He walks over to the window and looks out at the view. Topanga was right it was amazing. He looks over to the beach chairs where Maya sat basking in the sun. She looked amazing. He hurried into his swim trunks before someone came up and sat along side of her.

Once he is changed he rushes down the stairs. When he gets to the doors he starts to walk slower, cooler, and calmer. He was trying his best not to show just how off kilter he felt with her being back here.

She turns her head, and looks him up and down. She bits her bottom lip before saying, "Took you long enough Matthews."

"Sorry Ms. Hart, won't keep you waiting any longer." Josh teased while sitting down next to her.

"Good." Maya chuckles and turns her head to ask him. "You asked me about Ryan so what about you? How is Serena?" She asked while stressing out her name. Her tone showed she wasn't a fan of her either. Jealous he might say.

Serena was Josh's on again off again girlfriend for the past year. They have been off for the past three months. He realized they just weren't compatible.

"We broke up about 3 months ago."

"Oh." Maya simply said. The words seem to hang in the air. It was the first time in a long time that the two of us have been together at the same time. We weren't involved with anyone. It was becoming very real for the both of them. "What is your new book about?"

She threw him off with the change of subject. He closes his eyes to think. "Still thinking about the concept."

"Loved the last two books." Maya said while sitting up in her chair and facing him now.

Josh shifts in his seat to look at her now too. It had been a long time, since he looked at those baby blues in person and up close. It made him lose his focus. He stammers and runs his hands through his hair, "You read them."

"Of course, I did." Maya said quickly. "I have two hardcover books, I need you to personally autograph in my bag." Josh smiles after she says that.

"That can be arranged." Josh said with a wink which makes Maya laugh. Her laughter makes his chest swell. It had been a long time since he heard her laugh. It felt like music to his ears. "What made you transfer back to NYU?"

"I had been thinking about it for the past year. Ryan and I fought about it a lot. I felt like I was missing so much being away. I missed my city. It's all about the arts." Maya confessed. Josh nods his head exactly New York was the city of the arts.

"Well I'm glad you're back." It just rolled off his tongue naturally. He didn't regret saying it. He was gald she was back. She smirks at him.

"I'm getting a little hungry. Mrs. Matthews filled the fridge for a hungry college student. She bought stuff to grill too."

"I can start the grill." Josh said while sitting up in his beach chair.

Josh gets up and starts the grill then walks with Maya into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and he was right. Topanga did stock the fridge for them. He loved his sister in law. When he looks closer he notices the meal options all had things for two. Topanga, had set them up. He was positive.

At least they were set up with good food. He pulls out the two steaks. Maya nods her head showing approval. He pulls out some veggies that she had. He could cut them up and throw them on the grill for a side.

Josh starts to clean the meat and prepare it for seasoning.

"I'll cut up the veggies." Maya offered while grabbing a cutting board. She moves right next to him. He looks over and smiles at her. He liked this. "You know tomorrow, I can leave if you need this place to yourself for your writing."

He turns to face her. He didn't realize how close they were until then. He looked at him again nervously and biting her damn lip again. It took everything in him not to lean and capturing her lips with his. He closes his eyes again to blink away the image.

He opens his eyes and finally manages to get out. "No, this place is big enough for the two of us."

She smiles at him before turning and continuing to chop the vegetables.

The tension was building between them since now they both know they will be here for the weekend. It was harder to think of small talk. Anything but was simmering and lying beneath them right now. At least on his front. They hadn't talked in years. This all could have been a school girl crush to her and nothing more.

"I think the grill is ready." Maya said while tilting her head to the doors.

Josh nods his head okay and walks outside to check. She was right of course. He brings the food they prepped outside and starts to man the grill.

Maya started to set the table out on the patio, while Josh grilled. He noticed that her interior design skills started to show when she set the table. She told him she picked up the classes for an elective at her school. Josh was starting to think it might also be a side passion. The napkins were perfectly folded. The candles, plates, silverware were all perfectly set on the table.

The sun was starting to set making it look truly amazing. Josh takes the steaks and veggies off the grill and plates them.

"Looks amazing." Maya said with a smile before sitting down. "Now it's time to see if it is hats off to the chef."

"Oh it will be. I can cook."

Maya chuckles while cutting the steak, "I know Riles told me."

"Yeah many times she stopped by my apartment for something to eat if she didn't want to go home. Have you talked to Riley?"

"Yes, we talked for a little bit yesterday." Maya told him. She takes the first bite and savors it. She gives him a smile and the thumbs up. He smile from her confirmation.

"Does she know that you are back?" He asked her cutting into his own steak now.

Maya nods her head and laughs. "Yes, she is trying to make me move in with her and Smackle right now."

"You wouldn't have it any other way." He challenged. She nods her head knowing it was the truth. They were inseparable for the better part of 11 years.

"I'm going to go grab some wine." Maya said while standing up from her seat. She goes into the kitchen and pulls out a wine bottle and brings two glasses, "Topanga didn't buy this. This is the best wine in California." She proclaims while pouring them both a glass. Josh goes to take a sip. "Don't take a sip yet we need to make a toast." She looks at him waiting to see what he says.

"Oh, I have to make it." Josh said with a laugh. She curls her legs up in her chair and hold her wine glass forward. She nods her head as if to say of course. Josh said the first thing that come to his mind, "To us."

"To us." Maya said while leaning forward to click her glass against his. She takes a sip and looks into his eyes. "Dinner was really good. I'm stuffed."

"Thanks," Josh runs his through his hair again. He did it when he was nervous and was thinking of what to say. Maybe this glass of liquid courage would let him ask the things he wanted to ask.

"I had a long flight and I'm a little jet lag. I think I'm going to head upstairs but I will help clean up." Maya offered.

"You can just go up if you are tried." Josh offered while standing up.

"No, I would feel bad. Especially after this amazing meal." Maya stands up now too and starts to help clear the table. She walks to the kitchen and clears their plates and loads the dishwasher. She stops and turns to him. She bits her bottom lip like she wanted to say something to him too. "Good night." She blurted out before rushing up the stairs.

Josh groans and leans against the counter. Again, he should have said something but was silent. Maybe he should leave tomorrow morning. He didn't want to ruin her time here. Seems like she needed to be alone too.

Josh starts to walk up the stairs to their bedroom. He notices the light shining under Maya's door. Her room was right across the hall from him. It was going to be even harder on him. He opens his room and closes the door behind him. He pulls his shirt over his head and starts to rummage through his things for his pajamas.

His laptop was nestled at the top of his bag. It was like it was taunting him reminding him he needs to write. He pulls his laptop out of the bag and brings it to the desk. He powers it on and opens it up. He will start the first chapter tonight. He takes a seat and opens a word document.

The blank white screen was taunting him. He usually wrote mystery and he sold that it would be a small town mystery. He couldn't get it together. Hopefully son he could get something going for it.

He hears a knock on his door. He stand and turns to the door. He starts to say come in but the knob was already twisting.

"What would have happened between us if I stayed?" Maya blurted while charging into his room. Her blue eyes show shock taking in his physique. His swim trunks hung low on his hips so she could take in every cut of his lean physique and abs. She tries to divert her eyes but she keeps turning back to him.

"Maya, I don't like what ifs." Josh finally said.

"What if?" She repeated again. She needed to hear his answer. Not his usual pushing her away.

"Someday would have happened." He confessed. With that confession Maya closes the distance between them quickly. She puts her hands around his neck and her fingers run through the nape of his neck. He could feel their tremble from excitement and desire. He moves his head accepting her touch. She leans forward and her lips lightly brushes his. Just one soft kiss and she has head spinning.

Their lips start to go in sync with this kiss. Josh puts his hands on Maya's hips and pulls her flush against his body. Maya lets out a satisfying moan against his lips. The vibration against his lips makes him groan.

His calves hit against the bed and then Maya push him down on the bed. She smirks at him before she starts to lower herself on him. Straddling him now. She could feel his desire for her just from this kiss.

His hands start to glide up the small of her back. He had desired to do this since he has seen her in this bikini top. Her skin was so silky smooth just like he thought it would be. He relished in the feel. He feels her tongue run along his lower lip. Begging for access. He opens his mouth and feels her tongue slowly seek out his and glide along this. He relished in her sweet taste. She tasted just like strawberries.

He groans from the sensation of this kiss. He hears her own soft moans and she starts to grind against his hips. He had to tell himself don't lose control. It was way too soon. He had waited too long for this to end before it even started.

He pulls back from the kiss for a desperate need of air and to help him regain control. Her crystal blue eyes look at me questioningly. Wondering if they went too far? Was it going to end already. She goes to bite her bottom lip, but he reaches up and tugs it between his teeth. She gasps and runs her hands through his hair. If she only knew what she was doing to him.

He pulls back and looks into her eyes again. She grinds her hips against him again. Driving him insane. Josh grabs her hips stopping her from moving. She looks into his eyes worried.

"Maya-." He starts.

"I don't want to stop." She cut him off. Worried that was what he was going to say. She has waited so long for this. She couldn't stop. "I want you Josh. Always have."

His heart swells after this confession, "I want you too Maya." His hands glide back up to the small of her back. The stop at her bikini top ties. He looks at her to see if it was ok. She nods her head and he unties the tie in the middle of her back and then the tie by her neck. He lets the top fall between the two of them.

His hands move to now cup her breasts. They were full, and his round his fingers graze her hardened nipples and she shutters from his touch. He lowers his head and slowly runs his tongue around her hardened nipples. She moans his name and trembles against him. When he takes her breast in his mouth and tugs at her nipple she moans his name louder.

She arches her back leaning into him pushing her further into his mouth. He moves his attention to her other breast and gets the same reaction.

Josh laces his hands around her back and easily positions her under hip. She is pinned under him now. She leans forward and kisses him again softly. He uses his forearms to push himself off the bed. He unbuttons these jean shorts that have been driving him wild since he seen her in them. She lifts her hips so he can pull them off. He pulls off her bikini bottoms now too. She was completely naked now and he saw her perfection.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He confessed. She turns her head and blushes after this confession. She pushes herself up on the bed now too. So she can sit up on the edge of the bed. She reaches for the ties on Josh's swim trunks. She loosens them and push them down to the ground.

She takes in his size and length of his shaft. He was prepared to push her back on the bed. He felt her finger run down the length of his shaft and swirl its tip. He takes in a sharp intake of breath. He wasn't prepared when her tongue mimicked the same motion. "Maya." He groans out.

She repeats the same motion and her name escapes his lips again sending him closer to the edge. Every lick was long and torturous. He could feel himself getting closer. He pulls back from her and she looks up at him quizzical. He lowers puts his arms around her waist picking her up and putting her in the middle of the bed and falls back on top of her.

"You were torturing me." He admits and she smiles against his neck, "the first time I come I want to be deep inside of you." He told her. She blushes from that confession. He captures her lips with his. She rocks her hips against him practically begging him to do the same.

Josh runs his fingers up her thigh and her body shakes from desire. He takes one finger and touches her core. She was so hot and so tight that he groans. She shakes and moans his name out loudly. Her nails dig into his back. He didn't want to hurt her by going to quickly. He withdraws his finger and slides in two picking up the pace this time with his thrust and she was withering below him.

"I want all of you." Maya murmured. Letting him know she was ready for him.

He slowly starts to line himself with her entrance. He thrusts in as slowly as he could but she rocks her hips taking him all in. She arches her back on the bed and screams out his name. Pulling him closer to the edge. He pulls out and thrust in again. Her legs link around his lower waist encouraging him to keep this pace. He runs his hands over her silky-smooth relishing in its touch.

He thrusts all in again, and she moans his name. She arches her back into the bed and digs her nails in his back. He moans her name in her ear while he picks up his thrust finally allowing himself to go over the edge. It felt like heaven to him, every trust felt like music to his ears when he heard her call out his name. Her body started to tremble letting him know she was close. He wasn't far behind. She constricted tightly against him releasing and he did the same calling out her name when he did.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. It never felt like this before. He moves his weak limbs so that he is lying next to him. She curls up next to him her body pressed up against him.

"Why did we wait so long for this?" She teased me with a lazy smile.

"I don't know." He chuckles and runs his hands through her golden locks. His eyes were starting to get heavy and so were hers. They both gave into their need for sleep.

"Josh," he heard someone say and nudge his shoulder. "Josh." He heard someone call out again. He slowly opens his eyes. He notices the blonde beauty sitting on his bed in a low cut tank top and pajama shorts. He didn't try but he could look straight down her top to her hardened nipples. He quickly diverts his eyes and looks around the room confused.

He sees his laptop is on the other side of the bed. He was in just his pajama bottoms on top of the covers. He must have fallen asleep on top of his bed. He felt incredibly awkward now since the person who was sitting next to him. He just had a very vivid sex dream.

"What's going on Maya?" He asked pushing himself up so he could sit up.

"Someone is downstairs." She said in a panicked voice.

"What?" He asked suddenly becoming very awake.

"Someone is downstairs. I heard them rustling with the door, and now they are in the house." Maya forcibly whispered.

"Stay here." He tells her while standing up from the bed. He had noticed when he first came in a set of golf clubs in the closet. He grabs one of them and starts to head to the stairs.

He starts to walk down the stairs and he hears the top step creek. He turns to see Maya standing there.

"What, Riley would kill me if I let you go alone." She whispered angrily to him.

"Go back upstairs." He tells her in a hushed whispered. She fold her arms on the stairs and doesn't move. He knows there was no talking her out of it. "Stay back then."

He walks further down the stairs and he feels her fingers graze his biceps. She never listens. He thought to himself. He hears some giggling come from the living room. Sounds like their intruders are probably some young kids. He feels Maya jump on his back after the noise. Her longer silky legs wrapped around him again. He wanted to touch this but reminded himself they were dealing with an "intruder". He uses the club to cut on the lights in the living room.

He was shocked to see Lucas and Riley on the couch in the middle of a heavy make out session.

"Riles and Lucas." Josh shrieks.

Lucas jumps her and moves so his body is shielding Riley. "Put a shirt on Huckleberry." Maya groans still on my back.

He tries to turn his eyes away. He might not be able to unsee this. Maya puts her hand over my eyes and He put his hand over her eyes.

"We're good." Lucas declared. Josh cautiously looks over Maya's hands and sees they are indeed dressed now. So, he lowers his hand and she lowers hers.

"What are you two doing here?" Josh asked.

"Should I be asking you two the same thing?" Riley asked still a little embarrassed from what is going on. "Maybe I should tell you to get dressed." She gestures to Josh since he is shirtless.

"I'm the uncle my questions first." He stated. "It's not what it seems anyway."

"I came to my grandparent's vacation home to have some rest and relaxation with my boyfriend." Riley said quickly. "It seems like a lot of something going on between you two." Riley said with a wink.

"Again, not what it seems." Maya said while sliding off my back now. "I knocked on his door after I heard you guys down here. He was sleep in his room and I was asleep in mine."

"Okay don't tell me the truth than." Riley said with a smirk teasing them both.

"That is the truth." Josh spat out.

"Well what room are you guys staying in? Lucas and I will take the other one till we iron this out tomorrow morning." Riley stated.

"You will take the room down the hall upstairs. Huckleberry will take the couch. If I hear one creek on those steps cowboy." Josh warned.

"One creek." Maya mimicked the threat taunting Lucas. He rolls his eyes at her.

"I didn't miss you as much as I thought." Lucas grumbled before walking past her.

"You missed me." Maya teased.

"We aren't kids anymore." Riley reminded Josh. He knew that. He knew his brother too. He would have his head if he knew he let them stay in the same room together. He knew very well they were probably doing this now in their apartments though too.

"Give them one night then we will iron it out." Maya offered.

Josh just shakes his head ok. Riley and Lucas run upstairs before he changes his mind.

"Thanks for protecting me Uncle Boing." She said she winks at him before walking up the stairs now herself. Josh runs his hands through his hair and grabs a glass of water. He comes back to his room, and picks up his laptop. Words followed faster than he could type. The writer's block was finally broken.


End file.
